wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Derpventures: New Journey
This is cat's sillyfic. No touch. Add derpy cover art here Chapter 1: Origin One night, a NightWing was gathering eggs. These eggs are destined to go on a derpy adventure. We shall call it..... The Derpventure. He thought. This was his last stop. He picked up the egg, wichh was being guarded by sleeping SkyWings. "What a way to defend an egg." He mumbled, putting the egg in a sack that said: DERP. Once he got to the cavern, a large SkyWing slithered to the entrence. "Derp-Derp. I see you've brought the eggs." She hissed. Derp-Derp nodded. "Yep. The SeaWing, IceWing, MudWing, SkyWing and Ni-" His voice was cut off by the SkyWing's roar. "NO! I DID NOT SAY 'NIGHTWING!' I SAID SANDWING! REPLACE THAT THING!" She said. "But, Infaderp!" Derp-Derp whined. "NO BUTS! GET ME A PROPER DRAGON!" Infaderp yelled. Derp-Derp put the word Derpples ''on it's shell, put it in the forest, and got the SandWing egg. When he returned, Infaderp said: "Good. Now, let's raise these dragons." Chapter 2: The Dragonets '''Two Years Later' The MudWing, Derpydirt was running quickly in the cave. "Derp-Derp will KILL me if I can't find Derper Fish!" She said, searching for the hatchling. "I'M ABOVE THE FORCES OF NATURE!" The SandWing yelled. Oh great. Herpsand is having a play date with Derper Fish agian. Herpsand was swimming in the lake that ran right outside the cave. Derper Fish, and the IceWing, Derpyflake, were watching. "YEAH!!" Derpyflake screamed, failing his arms. Derper Fish was was running to catch up on the banks. Soon enough, she jumped onto Herpsand's back. "What are you guys doing?!" Derpydirt asked. The SkyWing, Rocketderp, was cheering from above. "Having fun." Herpsand replied, getting out of the water. "Derrrrp." Derper Fish said. "Ok....... That's weird. Um Der-" Her voice was interrupted by roars of pain. "YOU ARE NOT A NIGHTWING!" Derp-Derp screamed. The Derp Dragonets ran inside the cave. A DeathWing was inside, hissing at Derp-Derp. "You left me in the woods...... I took care of the SkyWing.... Now, I'll take care of YOU!" She said. Her voice sounded like a distant hiss. "Sorry! Here have a sandwich! I put extra derpiness into it." He said, voice trembling. "Thank you!" The unidentified DeathWing crowed. She stole the extra derpy sandwich and killed Derp-Derp. "NATURE POWERS ACTIVATE!" Yelled Herpsand. He dashed at the DeathWing. He bit her side causing her to screech in pain. She slashed at his face and ran off. Derpydirt stared at Derp-Derp. Wait.... That's Derper Fish's fake guts. Made from spagettii and whatever she could find. Derp-Derp appeared from outside. "I set up traps. She'll never escape." He said, hearing one snap. "Wait, Derp-Derp!" Herpsand said, talon moving foward. Thud. ''"Ooo!" Herpsand said, averting his eyes from the scene. Derpydirt walked up to the trap, and saw Derp-Derp with the squirrel who had fallen into the trap as well. "Hi." Derp-Derp said nervously. Derpyflake landed next to her MudWing friend and looked in. Soon enough, the others joined. "Let's go on our own adventure. The Derpventures. First, we need to find The Derp Destined Ones. A RainWing, a NightWing, and a SeaWing, just like ours. But more grown." Rocketderp said "Three Moons that shine bright!" Derpydirt said, eyes wide. "We start at the Night Kingdom." Chapter 3: IMMA TRAVELER The dragonets left their cave, leaving Derp-Derp whining like a 5 year old scavenger girl. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS ANIMAL!" Their gaurdian yelped, groaning. "Nope! That's whatcha get for messin' with the Derp-Squad. GET WRECKED!" Herpsand said, letting out a noise like: "HUH!" as an exclamation. "Please, don't ever do that again." Derpydirt said, expression serious. Herpsand's head hung low. ''Darnit! ''He thought. Halfway down the road, Herpsand started singing. "BABY BABY BABY OH, YEAH!" Derpyflake put her talons on Rocketderp's and Derpydirt's shoulder, and Derpydirt covered Derper Fish's eyes. Herpsand looked over at the others, and noticed he had offended them. His head hung low again, and he refused to talk until they sung the travel song. Derpydirt sung: ''We are travelers '' ''You're a traveler IMMA TRAVELER! YAY! Bonus Cut-In: Derp-Derp and Squirrel Get Married "I do." Derp-Derp said. His new wife look up at him and stuffed acorns in her mouth. "You may kiss the bride!" An elder dragon said. Derp-Derp gave his wife a light kiss, and he picked her up and flew off with her, ready to start his new life with his furry bride. Chapter 4: The Volcano If you are a fan of Herpsand, back away. The dragonets snuck in, avoiding dragon eyes. When they reached a bridge over a volcano, a rainbow dragon came out of the lava in a graceful, almost perfect way. "Ooops," it said, staring with disgust at itself. "That wasn't perfect enough for my grand, amazing, perfect, Overpowered-evil entrance." It dove back in, and this time, lava flew from it as it ascended. It landed in front of the dragonets and stared with perfect eyes. "I am Beautiful Lithe Overpowered Overpowered Perfect Epic Rainbow Shebeast, or BLOOPERS for short." "Listen, Beautiful-" Derpydirt started, but was cut off. "CALL ME BLOOPERS, UGLY MUD DRAGON!' "Um, we can call you whatever we want, Ugly Fat Weak Weak Hideous Stupid Dirt Pile!!!" Herpsand hissed. "How dare U, attractive sand dragon!" BLOOPERS gasped, eyes glowing red. "Nah, I prefer Buttface." Rocketderp said. The whole group began laughing, and BLOOPERS roared a perfect, loud roar. "IF YOU WANT TO INSULT THE MOST PERFECT BEING IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE, I WILL CAUSE PAIN, SUFFERING, AND I WILL GROW AN ARMY TO TAKE YOU DOWN!" BLOOPER shot rainbows that made Herpsand her age, and picked him up and flew off. "HALP!" He called, "I WAS TOO YOUNG FOR THIS 2 SECONDS AGO!!!!" WIP Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)